Always Vampire
by TheRiverUnbroken
Summary: He seduced her. She depended on him. He fell in love leaving her to suffer. Someone saved her. A twist on Minerva McGonagall's life.
1. Chapter 1

Always Vampire?

He had the urge to touch her but there were too many people around; plus she was too far away from where he was currently sitting. He could smell the sweet blood running through her pale Celtic body. The smell was enough to drive him crazy. His body craved a taste of her and he craved to make her his and he knew exactly how to do so. The thought itself sent chills down his spine.

He stayed in his seat once she dismissed the class waiting for her to say something. He needed her to invite him into a conversation for he couldn't start this part of the game first. She had to do it unintentionally and that made the game all the better. Oh how he loved to play this game of cat and mouse with his women. He would use them and then leave them to suffer the consequences but this creature would suffer more than any of the others because he had plans for this one. He would use her till he found the perfect one.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you wish to discuss?" She didn't even bother to look up from her stack of essays. She had fallen for the trap and this brought a smile to Potter's face.

"Yes Professor."— He got up from his seat and before she could move her quill again he was standing behind her.—"There is something I would like to discuss." He grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her out of her chair. Her heart was beating fast and the lovely sound was causing desire through Potter's body. He needed to taste her. Once they were face to face he was pleased to see that she was turning red with anger.

"Mr. Potter!" What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You have no right to lay a hand on me! I demand that you let me go this instant!"

When their eyes locked, she was instantly silenced, every word that had been forming in her mind was halted and fear began to take over. Her fear came from the knowledge that came to her mind once she realized what trap she had fallen into. How could she be so foolish?! All of the classic signs were there: speed, extreme strength, and now his eyes. The two eyes staring back at him were glowing and that could only mean one thing….

"You're….You're a…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Her fate was too much to bear.

"….a vampire. Yes, my dear Professor and I've decided to make you mine. You see, you smell so wonderful and it's driving me nuts. I crave you."

Without realizing it the professor found herself pushed up against the stone wall. The wall was so rough against her back that it was causing the skin on her back to tear. After a couple minutes, she could feel the blood beginning to trickle down her back and absorb into her robes. "Please, just take what you need. I won't fight…" She offered Potter her wrist but he pushed it away.

"Of course you won't fight back and never beg darling, it's beneath you." He tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "Now as you know, I have two opinions when it comes to drinking your delicious blood. I can drink from your wrist, which won't do my dear because then that would give you the allusion of power. We can't have that, now can we?" Potter pressed his body into her— so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. He grazed his teeth against her neck causing the professor to moan against her will. "Oh no, my dear, I will leave my mark here on your lovely neck." Without further hesitation he sank his razor sharp teeth into the delicate flesh, letting out an animistic moan.

The pain he created with this one act was like nothing she had ever felt before but she could do nothing about it. Her body was no longer following her demands instead her body was responding to its new master. She could no longer defend herself from Potter. She knew her fate was forever sealed to his; according to legend once a woman is marked by a vampire she will forever become his slave but if he should ever grow tired of her all he had to do was replace her, leaving her to die a slow and painful death. At this very moment, she realized that in order to live she now depended on one person and one person alone. Minerva McGonagall now depended on the will of James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Out of the Way

It had only been two weeks since Minerva became Potter's mistress and he was leaving her already. The pain created from his neglect was almost too much to bear; it took every ounce of energy she had to get out of bed every morning but the need that filled her very soul broke her. It had only been two weeks and James loved the fact that the Great Minerva McGonagall was withering like a beautiful rose without water. Oh, he knew what would happen to her if he left her alone long enough but that was the fun of this game. Her pride had to be broken before he gave her what she needed. She would have to bed and plead for his blood; she had to show her new weakness to everyone before he gave her his attention for she now depended on him and she needed to learn that he could end her very existence.

* * *

She was supposed to be on her nightly patrol making sure every single student was in bed and that the castle was safe but she just couldn't. Not tonight. Tonight, Minerva decided she needed James. Minerva got out of bed, leaving her dressing gown on the chair against the wall and walked out of her quarters only wearing a thin green silk nightgown – it wasn't a far walk from her quarters to the boys dorms and before she knew what she was doing Minerva spoke the password and the portrait swung open allowing the Head of House into the common room.

"Now, I need to find James."

Minerva began walking up the stairs that lead to the dorms and once she reached the top of the stairs she took a left and pushed open the door. Once the door was opened her body took over. She could smell James more than anyone else and his scent sent chills down her spine, having no other choice she let her body guide her to what she needed while in her mind she began to belittle herself.

"Minerva McGonagall, you are pathetic! You're acting like a harlot! You should be ashamed of yourself for carrying on in this manner. In fact, you should turn around and go straight to Albus and confess."

But her body's needs couldn't be overridden and she already knew it was pointless to fight anymore and having reached her destination she sat down on James' bed content to watch him sleep but then the need to be closer became too strong, she needed to have him now. She climbed farther onto the bed and straddled James' hips and then lends down and whispered in his ear.

"James, wake up darling. I need you."

But he didn't respond. She couldn't handle it anymore. The pain was far too great and she was leaving her to suffer but he was so close and he wouldn't wake up to relieve her agony. Her body was trembling and between sobs, she began to plead with the boy beneath her.

"Please wake up. I'm so tired of always needing you and of you never being around. Please. Please make the pain go away James. I'll do anything…just please make it stop!" She placed a series of kissing on his neck hoping they would somehow wake him. Her sobs only stopped when she felt hands on her hips but she couldn't bring herself to move in order to look into his eyes. She only moved when his hands moved to her head pushing her mouth closer to his neck.

"You can feed, Minerva, but once you're done it will be my turn to take what I need from you. You will only leave my bed when I say you can. Understood?"

She licked his neck, savoring the taste before whispering, "Yes, may I feed now Master?"

"Go ahead."

Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "Will it hurt you?"

"Only for a moment, then it will be the greatest pleasure either of us has ever known."

She moved her mouth back to his neck and licked him once more and began to shift her hips to grind herself against him for she needed more than his blood but for now his blood would do. Then she sank her teeth into his neck and was filled with a warmth she had deeply missed. She could feel her body rejoicing at having what it had so desperately needed but the pleasure was far better than anything she had ever felt before and she needed to feel more. Before she had her fill of his blood, James ripped her away from his neck.

"You've had enough. Now, it's my turn." Before he could flip their positions, Minerva moved back to his neck and begged for permission to have more. "You may not have more!" Her eyes were filled with tears because she no longer felt the warmth that his blood had created was it ran down her throat and filled her stomach but she knew what was coming next. He would take her right there in the boy's dorm without silencing charms so everyone would hear her cries as he pumped into her roughly. He would leave bruises that she wouldn't be able to hide but she was thankful that no one would know her identity for it was too dark in the room. All they would know would be that James was sleeping with a Professor and that she had loved it.

He flipped them over so that he was now on top and he looked at the woman beneath him. Her hair was out of its braid, there was blood on her lips, her eyes were glowing a bright green and she smelled aroused. James licked his lips and said loud enough for all to hear:

"Who would have thought that Minerva McGonagall was nothing more than a wanton whore willing to spread her legs for any man that would do her roughly?"

Minerva was horrified. Now every boy in the dorm knew who was in James' bed. She couldn't speak – he had just ruined her for good. There was no way she would still be a teacher come tomorrow evening.

"Please don't…"

"Don't what Minerva? Give you what you want? What you truly desire – to be dominated, to be used, to be marked for what you truly are?" Groaning he continued. "Don't worry I'm going to give you exactly what you need. I'm going to leave you marked so that every man knows you're a whore and that you're mine!"

James pinned her to the bed with a wordless spell then ripped her nightgown open leaving her completely exposed. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her ear. "Don't worry only I know what you are." He placed himself at her entrance. "They can't hear us talking but they will hear your cries of ecstasy." Then he pushed himself deeply into her causing a cry of need to escape her throat. "I fully intend on taking you roughly, don't you worry."

* * *

For the rest of the night the other boys heard the cries of the unknown woman in James' bed and they all wondered which Professor he had been lucky enough to bed. No one would have guessed it was McGonagall until the next morning at breakfast when she appeared at the head table with bruises on her wrists and a hickey on her neck along with a smile on her face. But no one noticed the worried express on the Headmaster's face once he took in the appearance of his Deputy. No one bothered to notice that McGonagall only looked up once during the entire meal and it was to look at James. The only person who caught the glance was the Headmaster and he kept looking from his Deputy to James Potter trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

James knew he was in trouble once the old man finally figured out what was going on between him and McGonagall, even more so once the Headmaster realized what James had done to the woman. He was beginning to panic just thinking about what would happen to him if Dumbledore found out what had happened to Minerva McGonagall.

"I need to get rid of her before it's too late." And then an idea popped into his head. "I'll just start dating that Evans girl which should be easy considering she already has a crush on me and then once we're together I can leave Minerva to wither then she'll be out of my way." Looking back up at the head table, James just smiled at the Headmaster. "They both will. This is going to be fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What have you done?

The way James Potter had looked at him during breakfast still unsettled him. What did James think the Headmaster knew? What had James done? He had been looking around the Great Hall watching all of the students who were still trying to wake up when Minerva came to the table from the staff entrance and her appearance had shocked him. He had decided to speak to her later about the bruises and went back to looking around at the students when he looked at James. It was like the young man was challenging him to figure out the mystery behind his eyes. But the young man's eyes had shifted to Minerva and a grin appeared on his face. When he had looked at Minerva, she quickly looked down at her plate trying to prevent others from seeing her looking at James but she hadn't been quick enough to fool the Headmaster. The entire moment was odd and it bothered him still but what did it mean?

"I think I need to watch the two today. Maybe it's just my old mind playing tricks on me again."

* * *

The Headmaster made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner and as usual Minerva was already at her place drinking a cup of tea.

"Maybe nothing's wrong. She seems to be her normal self." He sat down beside his Deputy and began a quite conversation with her like usual while reaching for the lemon tart that had appeared in front of him.

"Good evening, my dear."

"Good evening, Albus."

His smile grew bigger at hearing her say his name. He had always loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. "How are you this evening?" Turning to face the woman beside him, he had to hold in a gasp at what met his eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and that she hadn't been eating for twice as long but this morning she had looked healthier despite the bruises and her odd behavior. But before he could think anymore about her appearance, her voice broke into his thoughts.

"I'm well just a bit tired. I was up most of the night in Ja…grading papers."

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? How could her appearance change so much in a manner of hours? What could cause such a drastic change? He closed his eyes to think of all the things that could possibly be wrong with Minerva but coming up blank he opened them again only to find that Minerva looked like her normal self again. He didn't understand just moments ago she had been exceptionally pale, haggard looking, and as if she was starving but now she looked well rested and well feed.

"Albus, are you all right?"

Blinking a few more times, "yes dear. I just thought I saw something different about you but it seems I was mistaken."

Was that panic he read in her eyes? What was going on with Minerva? "Forgive an old man, my dear. You look wonderful like always."

"Of course, Albus."

The students had begun to arrive, cutting their conversation short. Now Albus was determined to figure out what was going on between Minerva and James because it had to be something serious if she was wearing a glamour and he wanted to know why. He began to search the students for James and found him walking into the room with his group of friends. They seemed to be congratulating James for something. Albus focused his silent spell on the group and instantly he heard what they were talking about.

"You were doing her all night…"

"Who is the lucky girl?"

"It wasn't a girl. She was a woman. There is a difference."

"Wait! You're doing a Professor?! Now you have to spill."

"I'm not telling because she's mine. I'm not sharing."

"You're a right prat, James. I hope you know that."

The group broke up into other conversations so Albus cancelled the spell. He was in shock at what he had just heard. One of his Professors was in James' bed last night and all of the boys knew about it. Albus looked back toward James, who was now starring at someone at the head table but not just anyone but Minerva McGonagall and she wasn't looking back but instead she was looking down at her plate once again.

Was it truly her sleeping with a student? He couldn't believe it. Why would she do something like that? What could cause her to break her vow that she made when she started at Hogwarts? He needed to look at James' memories to understand exactly want was going on. He couldn't look into Minerva's mind because she would know what he was up too but James wouldn't have a clue.

Whispering "_**Legilimens**_" he entered the boy's mind.

* * *

_Albus found himself sitting in a desk watching as Minerva was at her desk grading. Then the bell rang and the students hurried to pack their things to leave but he didn't move. There was a long pause but then she spoke._

_"Mr. Potter is there something you wish to discuss?"_

_The memory skipped ahead leaving Albus in a blur but when it all cleared, he found himself pinning Minerva to the wall while his hand was resting on her bare thigh. Albus watched as Minerva's eyes changed from anger to fear then all he could hear was Minerva trying to speak._

_"You're…You're a…" then in James' voice, Albus finished the scared woman's sentence. "…a vampire."_

_Albus couldn't bring himself to finish the memory for he knew what had happened next. But he needed to know how James was treating his new Mistress even though Albus already knew the answer. He jut hoped it wasn't as bad as he feared._

* * *

_Albus found himself in what appeared to be Minerva's private quarters. Minerva was on her knees in front of him. She looked so weak and on the verge of crying while she begged for James' blood._

_"Please. I'm so thirsty James. Just let me have a little and I'll do whatever you want."_

_Albus wanted to pull Minerva off her knees and carry her far away from James but instead he found himself starring down at her, smiling._

_"No you'll just have to suffer. I have more important things to do than waste my time with you."_

_It broke he's heart to watch his strong Minerva be reduced to such a weak thing. He wanted nothing more than to kill the snot of a boy who had done this to her but he couldn't do anything other than give Minerva the strength to fight back._

* * *

_Albus opened his eyes and found that he was laying a bed in one of the dorm rooms and that there was someone laying on top of him. He felt Minerva lend over and whisper in to his ear._

_"Please wake up…" He felt her sobs shaking her entire body and he wanted nothing more than comfort her but he had to remind himself that he in the role of James and could only do what James had. Albus would have to wait till later to comfort Minerva._

_"You can feed Minerva but once you're done it will be my turn to take what I need from you. You will only leave my bed when I say you can. Understand?"_

_"Yes, may I feed now Master?"_

_"Go ahead._"

* * *

Albus pulled out of James's mind and didn't know what to do. Minerva wasn't at fault for what had happened to her or what continued to happen. But the woman needed help and fast if she was going to survive. If he knew anything about vampires it was that the mistress was only there as practice for the one the vampire planned on marrying and once he found the perfect bride Minerva would be left to die a horrible death.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Abandoning Minerva

"Hey Evans, do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe get a few butter beers?"

Minerva couldn't believe what she was watching. He was slowly replacing her with the young red-head and it took every fiber of her being not to storm up to the girl and rip her throat out. She was heartbroken that he would pursue another right in front of her when he knew how much he meant to her-she depended on him, he was the only thing that could keep her alive and he was throwing her to the side like a used piece of cloth.

"Of course, James, do you want to go study in the library?"

"Sure. I'll meet you there."

James waited for the girl to walk out of the classroom before he turned around and smiled at the Transfiguration Mistress. He could see that Minerva was close to losing control and it amused him. "Don't worry, I won't tell her about your whoring ways, Minerva, at least not yet." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him only to hear glass shattering against the wood. Instead of walking back into the classroom, James began running towards the library in the hopes of beating Lilly there.

Minerva had no other choice but to throw something at the door when James left. Her anger was far too much for her to hold in. She needed a way to release all of her frustration and grief without harming anyone so she warded the door and began aiming at the various items that decorated her classroom. Once the room was nothing but pieces of books, desks, cages, and stone Minerva collapsed and let out the sobs she had been holding in for days.

"Why," she screamed. "How could he do this to me? I'm devoted to him. My very life depends on him yet he chooses some silly girl over me! What does she have that I don't?" Minerva curled into a ball and allowed herself to grieve for what had become of her. She was no longer the strong independent woman that so many look up to but instead she was a weak, pitiful shadow of that woman who depended on the will of a young man who only wanted to use her until he finds perfection. Minerva abandoned all of her responsibilities and just allowed the tears to flow.

Albus was extremely worried about Minerva. She hadn't appeared at dinner or her nightly patrol. Students had come to him and asked if he knew where Minerva was because her door was locked and the same for her office which wasn't like Minerva. Something had to have happened in order for her to disappear without a trace. He needed to find her before she destroyed herself.

* * *

He decided to check her office just in case but only found that it was in fact locked so he made his way to her classroom. Her classroom door was closed and upon closer inspection found that it had been warded which worried him further. Focusing on the thread work of the spell, Albus undid her warding and opened the door. The room was torn to pieces leaving evidence that Minerva had lost control of her temper and hadn't been able to regain her control but where was she? She was nowhere to be found. "Then why ward the door?"

"In order to keep people out, Albus."The response startled the Headmaster but he realized that the reply came from behind the oak desk at the back of the classroom. He walked carefully through the debris and made his way behind the desk only to find his beloved professor curled up in a ball on the floor, red-eyed and exhausted from crying for what appeared to be hours.

"Minerva, my dear, I have looked all over for you." Sitting next to the broken witch, "my dear, I'm concerned about you. You see, when one's dearest friend stops coming for nightly chess games-which we've done for longer than I'd like to admit-stops laughing at meals and stops eating which results in her becoming far too thin - yes I noticed, you're glamour cannot fool me for long dear –it is enough to raise alarm." He pulled her into is arms and held her for a while rubbing circles on her back before speaking again.

"Minerva, what happened between you and Potter? I mean other than what I already know." He knew she wouldn't answer but he didn't really care as long as she was safe in his arms.

"Minerva, I'm going to carry you to your quarters and lie you in your bed. But there's something you need to know first." He paused waiting for her to answer. She looked into his eyes while placing a tiny hand on his chest.

"What, Albus?" She whispered.

"He's going to abandon you in order to make Lilly Evans his bride. He won't turn her because he doesn't want a dependant bride but instead he will tell her about the consequence of turning you. He will tell her about how much suffering you're going to go throw once he leaves and it will make her not want to be changed." Once he had said this, he felt Minerva curl tighter into his body causing him to wrap his arms tightly around her in order to give her the protection she craved. "Minerva, stand up to him when he tells you about his plans. Fight back. You hear me, Minerva? Fight back and he'll leave you alone than I'll be able to save you. But in order to save you, you need to be strong and fight back. You are a strong, intelligent, beautiful woman. You can find your strength again, dear, I promise but you need to fight back."

"Alright, Albus, I'll fight back just be there when I fall."

At hearing her vow to fight back and then beg for him to save her, he pulled her even closer to him as a tear ran down his check.

"Always, Minerva."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Shh. Let's get you to bed, my dear, we'll talk more tomorrow once you're rested."

* * *

It was the day of graduation and that meant that today would be the day James would finally tell her about his plans to marry Lilly Evans. Of course she already knew in fact the entire school already knew. She was just waiting for him to tell her he was leaving her to suffer because he had found his perfect bride and no longer needed her.

It had been a long couple of months since Albus found her on the classroom floor wallowing in self-pity but he had saved her that night. He helped her find her strength to fight back but now that the moment they have discussed for weeks was getting closer she wasn't entirely sure she could do this. Her body had become so weak since James no longer came to her at night so much so that she had been removed from teaching in order to recover. Poppy couldn't figure out what was wrong with her and she wasn't willing to tell her friend what was causing her strange symptoms nor would she ever tell anyone about what happened to her. But after today, it wouldn't matter anymore because James would be gone and Albus would finally be able to save her from a horrible death. She didn't understand how he planned on saving her but she had faith he would figure it out if he hadn't already. She had loved Albus since she was fourteen but never had the courage to tell him but now that he was willing to help her, she would tell him once James was out of the picture.

There was a knock on her door which she didn't bother getting up to answer because she already knew who it was, she could feel him. Her body craved him but she refused to give into its desires, she was stronger than that. "Enter." She yelled, ready to get this meeting over with once and for all. The sound of the door opening and closing set her nerves on edge but she still refused to move from her vanity. He would have to come to her for once.

"Minerva, where are you?" His voice echoed throughout her quarters and it sent chills down her spine.

"I'm in my bedroom. I'm still getting ready for dinner so if you want to talk you'll have to come in here." She was trembling because she knew he wouldn't like what she said nor would he like that she was basically giving him an order. She stared at herself in the vanity mirror and wondered if she could actually go through with this plan. In the corner of the mirror she saw James standing in the doorway, watching her with his piercing blue eyes.

"What did you need Mr. Potter?"

"Now, Minerva is that anyway to answer your Master. But I'll let it slide considering today will be the last night I spend in this castle."

"Really?! Thank you for informing me. Now what do you need, I have a lot to do before tonight's dinner." Minerva noticed his change in mood once she had finished her statement. His eyes turned a brighter shade of blue showing her how angry he truly was with her tone.

"You will show me some respect! You are my slave and you will obey me and speak properly to me." He yelled from across the room causing Minerva to drop her bobby pins in fear. "Now, since you seem to be in a hurry I'll tell you what I came here for. After tonight I will no longer need an old whore like you to fill my appetite. Now don't get angry, you will listen and accept it. I will be marrying Lilly Evans this summer leaving you to die a horrible death because I will not continue feeding you and no one else's blood will fill your needs. I have won this game, Minerva. You are no longer high and mighty Minerva McGonagall. Now all you are is an old fool who actually believed a student desired you but all I really desired was a good screw and someone to feed on regularly…"

She watched him smiling at her through her mirror and it hurt to sit and listen to him belittle her but she would have her moment she just needed to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Good-bye Minerva." He turned his back to her and began walking to the door of her quarters but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I will survive without you, Potter. I promise you will regret the day you turned me into your mistress. Tell me, is she as good in bed as me?" She let out a giggle. "Does she know all the little tricks that excite you; doubtful considering she's probably a virgin because a vampire can't marry used goods. You'll just use her in order to have an heir but will she tire of your lack of affection and cheating? More than likely, you see James, we old women know a thing or two about pleasing a man even those who think so highly of themselves. You're nothing but a joke in bed. Do you think I enjoyed you hitting me or even choking me? You don't know how to please a woman." Now she was the one smiling. She had hit a sensitive spot that every man tried to hide and it tickled her pink to see him angry after everything he's done to her.

"You will…"

"I will what James? Come on be a man and tell me what I will do. I certainly won't bow down to you so please pray tell what I will do"

"You will pay for what you just said, you bitch!" James pointed his wand at her but she didn't flinch.

"Go ahead. You kill me before you marry Lilly and you die." She watched as the shock and horror displayed on his face. "Oh yes, it's interesting what you can learn from former Heads of Hogwarts. I find it interesting that you've spent the last few months neglecting me by not allowing me to feed only resulting in my weakened state when you needed me to stay alive. You didn't turn me to destroy me but instead you were the weak one and needed someone strong to keep you going so you could find the perfect bride. Like I said before, I will survive without you and you will regret the day you turned me because I will not rest until I have my revenge. Now, get out of my quarters and don't let the door his you in the ass on the way out."

She had won, it was written all over his face; he wouldn't be bothering her anymore. She was relieved that he was finally out of her life and that she could someone be saved but she was just so weak and all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed.

"Yes, bed sounds like a good idea. Albus can do without me for one graduation." She slipped out of her evening dress and crawled into her bed, loving the way the satin sheets felt against her skin. Before she could even turn the lights off she was unconscious.


End file.
